


Peppermint Flavoured

by justamuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is having a hard time completing his project proposal; especially since Hermione has those blasted candy canes in her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Flavoured

**Monday**

 

It was quite maddening, actually. He truly didn’t know what had possessed him to stand there and watch, but it was almost as if a train wreck had occurred. Frankly, a train wreck would have been more bearable to witness than what he was currently seeing.

Draco Malfoy’s feet were planted on the hallway carpet on the second level of the Ministry of Magic, as he stood in front of the main offices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His eyes were wide and staring and his mouth was agape. The worst part of it, though, was the growing bulge in his trousers.

Draco gazed in wonderment through the thick glass wall as Hermione Granger licked her way around a mini candy cane.

She held the treat sideways between her index finger and her thumb, almost like a hook grasping the corner of her red-tinted lips. Her tongue did a quick wrap-around the small curved part and her face screwed up with pleasure.

He cursed the bloody thing, even more now than when she had offered him one earlier that Monday morning on the ride down in the lift. Unfortunately, he had declined the proffered sweet with his eyebrows furrowed in disapproval. How absurdly wrong he had been about that—assumed—delicious treat.

How in Merlin’s beard could that cane-shaped treat not be scrumptious while her tongue kept flicking out and dancing around it and licking the red stripes off? If that had been any indication, he would _love_ to have one of those muggle concoctions in his mouth right about now.

Actually, Draco wouldn’t have minded one bit to have Granger’s tongue in his mouth instead. He shook his head and dismissed that thought quickly from his perverted wandering mind. It would do him no good if he ended up having to run to the loo to relieve himself before his lunch.

Desperately trying to get the image out of his head, Draco hastily made his way down the corridor to return to safety in his own office—alone.

 

 *****

  
 **Tuesday**

 

However complicated it may have been, Draco made it through the whole next day without having to walk in front of Hermione’s office. He hadn’t even left his office for lunch. Who in the world knew if she wouldn’t be having another candy cane at the same time? In fact, she could grab another every five minutes and be licking the damned things all day long.

Draco Malfoy absolutely _could not_ stand that type of torture.

He was about to end the work day with relief, when he realised that he was in desperate need of the notes from one of the Hit Wizards meetings to put the finishing touches on his project proposal due before Christmas.

He cursed under his breath, wishing he could just _Accio_ the folder of notes, but he surely didn’t want to annoy the wrong people—it was a new Ministry rule: no _Accio_ -ing anything. No one wanted an accident like the one a few years ago: a woman on the ground floor nearly lost her hand when someone used the _Accio_ spell trying to obtain a knife for his lunch. Draco grimaced at the memory.

Normally he would have sent an interdepartmental memo requesting the folder’s delivery, but damn his luck, he was out of the pale purple parchment. He would make sure to grab a huge stack on his way back to his office to avoid this from happening again.

He walked down the incredibly busy corridor, daring himself not to look to his right as he passed Hermione’s office with that bloody glass wall. It was a sadly futile attempt—Draco was too much of a curious man. He silently cursed her boss for sticking her in such a transparent room, and for making their department such a maze to walk through.

Draco cursed yet again as his stormy eyes fell upon the brunette who—of course—was toying around with another one of those peppermint candies. His body didn’t obey his brain’s commands as he stopped his trek and his feet were once again planted in front of the glass.

This time, she had the long end of the tiny candy cane in her mouth with both lips wrapped tightly around it. Her fingers were slowly moving it in and out. How in the bloody hell could that woman make eating a piece of blasted candy look so _fucking sexy_!?

Was she hinting that she enjoyed being the bane of every man’s existence in the world? Or possibly just the men in their department... or dare he say it: just him.

Her pink lips let go of their tight grip on the confection and she took it completely out, eyeing it as if it were a confounding puzzle. Twirling it around in between her fingers for a few seconds, she finally decided it was satisfactory and popped it back in her mouth, only to continue that infuriating in-and-out motion.

Right on cue, a bulge began to appear firmly in his pants and Draco was no fool... he fled that area of the hallway before his situation would become any worse.

He silently cursed profanities while pictures of a naked Hermione in a tub full of candy canes swam in his mind.

 

 *****

  
 **Wednesday**

 

Draco Malfoy would be damned near crazy if he seriously thought he could make it through the entire week without bursting at the seams.

His heart was pounding faster than he had ever imagined possible, he was certain that his veins would rupture, and honestly, his fate would be better off if he could just bloody return to his own office.

Once again, his feet were fixed to the floor outside Hermione’s office. However, this time was slightly different.

At least in his twisted mind it was different.

Instead of Hermione Granger putting all of her efforts into sucking on the holiday candy like she had the past two days, she was flicking her wand about inside of her office. She had papers flying from one shelf to another, Muggle pens and pencils with quills rearranging themselves into decorative cups, official Ministry stamps were leaving their marks on documents, and coloured bands were tying themselves around important items.

Her wand was in her right hand, doing those seductive flicks and swishes and she held another candy cane in her left hand. Instead of any part of the candy lying dormant in her sweet mouth, her crimson tongue was escaping through those delectable lips and taking a swipe up the side of the stripes.

Draco noticed that her tongue darted back into the confines of her mouth just as her eyes blinked in a quick moment and her head tilted back ever so slightly. It had to be the most sensual and erotic thing he had ever played witness to and he was sure that Hermione didn’t even realise just how remarkable she looked.

Her eyes opened again and that tempting tongue peeked out once more to take another swipe at the sweet. The whole time, her wand hand was still swooping around in the air, organising all of her work.

The distracted blond man came to an astonishing conclusion: Hermione Granger was even sexier while she worked and delved into leisurely sucking on his new favourite confectionery.

Subsequently, he had another realisation: his proposal would never be finished in time.

 

 *****

  
 **Thursday  
(Morning)**

 

“Want a candy cane, Malfoy?” Her delicate hand offered him the candy, wrapped in a clear, noisy plastic. A brazen smile played on her lips as he simply continued to gaze at her in awe.

 _Had they always been wrapped in this fashion?_ he wondered.

“Umm... sure,” was his reply. However, his hand made no effort to take the present from her.

The only thing running through his mind was this stunning girl in front of him, painted with red and white stripes all over her body and her peppermint-flavoured fingers in his mouth.

“Take it or leave it,” Hermione replied to his uneasiness, pushing it closer to him, breaking apart his vision.

He took it from her hand—the wrapper feeling odd in his palm—and offered her a quick thanks before she exited from the lift, Draco right behind her.

Hermione’s office was closer to the lifts than his own, so when she turned to walk inside her transparent confinement, he stood and watched her as others passed on by him. With a flick of her wand, her office lit up and then she took off her cloak and outer robes, hanging them up on a coat rack. In a continuous fluid motion, she set her briefcase down while popping a candy cane of her own into her mouth.

She was digging for something inside her bright red case with both hands as she continued to suck on the end of the stick, held in place by just the mere pressure of her luscious lips.

Draco couldn’t move from the spot that had become customary that current week and unconsciously fidgeted with the gift in his hand, somewhat desperate to learn how this treat tasted.

The subject of his maddening thoughts found the parchment she had been looking for and set it down on her desk, then she placed the candy cane on what looked to be a small glass dish. She closed her case and turned to sit at her desk. The second her head lifted up, Draco’s eyes were locked into her dark brown ones.

She smiled a beautiful, but playful and knowing smile towards Draco and waved at him in what seemed to be a seductive manner. Then, without breaking their eye contact, she grabbed her previously abandoned candy and slid it back into her mouth, flashed him a naughty type of grin, and turned to her work.

 _Fuck the hippogriffs!_ He cursed in his mind.

Hermione Granger would definitely be the source of his undoing. What would his mother think if he didn’t show up to Christmas at the Manor because he was torn apart, lying comatose on his couch at home? He wouldn’t be able to go anywhere during the holidays because any sight of red and white stripes— _do you know how common that combination is?—_ would instantly bring that Gryffindor vixen into his mind. His mother would break into his house a week later to find him alone, dazed out of his mind and nifflers crawling around everywhere... _Wait! What?_

He hurriedly pushed thoughts of his mother out of his mind because honestly—Hermione _fucking fantastic and sexy_ Granger was in plain view.

Today was going to be a superbly long day for Draco _blasted_ Malfoy.

 

 *****

  
 **Thursday  
(Afternoon)**

 

The gift in the form of a lovely miniature candy cane was still sitting on his desk unwrapped, even after the lunch hour came and went. Draco was trying desperately to concentrate on the finishing touches for his office’s proposal due to be presented the next week. Landing this deal would mean that he would be next in line for a promotion. However, his eyes kept darting to the tiny sweet set to the side, the damn thing teasing and taunting him.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, she was the biggest distraction that Draco had ever come across; especially during the most pivotal point in his career. It wasn’t just Hermione, but also this new candy that had made its urgent and bold appearance into his life.

He picked up the wrapped candy cane from his desk and twirled it around his fingers. He had been desperate to try this confection earlier that morning when it had been given to him, but now he was quite unsure of what to do. Surely he wanted to taste it; how could he not after Granger’s tongue had been assaulting nearly hundreds of these things?

Without giving it another thought, he ripped the wrapper open and pulled the candy stick out. Dismissing the packaging to the side, he stuck the long end of the candy into his mouth.

It took a few seconds, but he realised he actually did like this holiday treat. This was definitely an intensely sugared sweet, but its peppermint flavour was superbly bold and stuck out to him as pure holiday joy. He grabbed the candy by the curved end and twisted it around in his mouth, savouring the wonderfully sweet taste.

This was a bloody fantastic indulgence!

Before he could even realise that he was no longer thinking about Hermione, she crept into his thoughts. Honestly, he undoubtedly wanted to know what this candy tasted like on his adversary’s tongue instead.

More than likely, she would be sucking on one at that current moment. There was probably an endless pile of those on her desk with a refilling charm. He thought that it was either coincidental that in four days she just happened to be sucking on those _every time_ he walked by her office or she had one in her mouth every second of the entire day!

Until he did something about the thoughts plaguing his mind, Draco would never finish his work.

He jumped out of his chair, bolted out of his office, and proceeded to hurriedly walk down the corridor to Hermione’s office.

Yet again, he found himself stopped dead in his tracks, watching her for the fifth time that week. Just like there was a one-hundred percent chance that penguins couldn’t fly, he was certain that it was predictable that she was sucking on yet another candy.

She was sitting there, making the long end pointy by lightly sucking on the tip of it, carefully so as not to break it. Her tongue darted out and licked up the entire long end of it, driving Draco’s body onto the brink of lunacy.

He _could not_ and _would not_ take it any longer.

He marched up to the also transparent door to her office and burst it open without a single indication that he would be entering. He tried not to, but still ended up slamming the door shut. Jumping in her chair, Hermione turned around to face him with annoyance in her features.

Nevertheless, as soon as she noticed whom it was her face lit up, a brazen smile making its appearance, so closely curved into a Slytherin copyrighted smirk.

“First of all,” he said, seeming out of breath and frustrated. “Why is your office like a bloody cage in a zoo?  Everyone can see you in here!” He waved his arms about for dramatic effect.

“Honestly, Draco, all you had to do was say so,” she beamed and then proceeded to wave her wand. Instantly, the glass walls of her office became solidly visible with a busy, yet fanciful pattern.

“Seriously?” he asked “This whole time? Just a wave of your wand and—poof—it’s gone?”

“There’s a reason for that—” she tried explaining as she stood up to approach him.

However, he cut her off.

“Forget it. I actually came here for this...”

He closed the tiny gap already between them, wrapped one arm around her waist and the other grasping the back of her neck, and then immediately touched her tinted lips with his own. He nibbled at the corner where her top and bottom lip met, hoping to get a taste. She responded well, letting a small hum escape from her throat, but when she didn’t open her lips up for him, he moved to bite gently on her bottom lip, caressing it with his tongue.

Finally! Her lips parted and Draco had access to what he had dreamt of since Monday. He pushed his tongue against hers and straight away his mouth was filled with the amazing taste of peppermint mixed with the unquenchable taste of Hermione.

This was something he wouldn’t mind tasting every day of the year, regardless of the holiday. Instinctively, he pulled her body closer to his, leaving no room for air to pass between them. He revelled in the feel of her petite form squirming against him as their kiss deepened and he experienced a bolder taste of her.

He took his arm from around her waist and inched it down, sneaking it underneath the exceptionally tight red skirt she’d worn that day, gripping her firm thigh from behind. She shivered even more from his surprisingly warm hands on her bare skin.

Her brown eyes mixed with his gray ones as they both tried calming their breathing.

“What was that for?” she finally asked, a playful smile on those swollen lips of hers.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t thoroughly enjoy that,” he answers, a saucy grin breaking out. _Or expect it,_ he thought.

“I didn’t pull away now, did I?”

No, she hadn’t, and that pleased the blond more than anything else. He leaned down and flicked his tongue out, giving the same treatment to her bottom lip as she had done previously to those damned treats.

“Peppermint tastes much better on you, you know?”

He lifts his hand further up her skirt, giving a tight squeeze to her curvaceous backside. He didn’t think it was possible at that moment, but he felt the space within his trousers become quite smaller as he became harder.

“Why, no I didn’t...” she played coy with him.

“You’ve been sucking those damn candy canes this whole blasted week!” He licked her bottom lip again. “I’ve been watching you flick your tongue all over them and I just had to take a taste for myself.”

“It honestly took you this long?” she questioned with a quizzical look upon her face.

“Naturally, I could have held out longer. I have exceptional control, you know,” he responded smugly.

“I’m sure you could have, Mr. Confident,” Hermione said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

“For Salazar’s sake, any man with both his testicles in place would’ve given in. You had glass walls, for fuck’s sake.” He unconsciously tugged on a curl of hers, wrapping it around his finger.

“And what, you thought that was on accident?” Surely this woman had no idea how her hands invisibly pulled on his slacks every time she talked deviously like that. She was definitely a wise and tricky woman; knew how to play it all in superior form.

“Don’t tell me that you meant for someone to find you all naughty like that?” He didn’t believe it, so he leaned down to taste the soft spot behind her ear.

“Actually, I did.”

Her revelation shocked him more than his accusation. He detached his mouth from her sweet skin to give her a look of disbelief.

“Honestly, it was spelled so only _you_ could see through it.”

There goes that damn devious speech of hers again and _damn_ did it continue to turn him on. However, one thing bothered him.

“So this whole week, our entire department has witnessed Draco Malfoy—sexy wizard extraordinaire—repeatedly staring at a _wall_?”

“Wouldn’t you say it was worth it?”

Instead of letting him answer, she grabbed him by his tie and imprisoned his lips with her own.

 _Let the world think I’m crazy, because it was definitely worth it._

 

 *****

  
 **Friday**

 

Draco entered his office that morning a bit late. Honestly, he couldn’t help it if he was finally able to catch up from the lack of sleep during the previous nights. He commanded his office lights on and his eyes instantly fell upon a box on top of his desk.

Inside the box was a set of full-sized candy canes, but this time they had alternating bright red and dark red coloured stripes. He stepped closer and noticed a note, lettered in red ink, taped to the lid.

 _Want to know what I taste like with cinnamon?_   
_-Hermione_

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first longer fic since returning to the fan fiction world. I'm quite proud of it :)
> 
> A million thank you's to such a wonderful and quick working-beta, unseenlibrarian!


End file.
